La Isla Bonita
La Isla Bonita, es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por Santana y David Martinez en el auditorio. La versión original pertenece a Madonna de su álbum de 1987 titulado True Blue. Contexto de la cancion: En el episodio , luego de que New Directions conoce al profesor de español del turno nocturno, David Martinez, quien les habla sobre el idioma y la pasión del mismo, Santana decide mostrarle a sus compañeros de coro un poco de esa pasión latina que corre por su sangre, por lo cual interpreta esta canción junto a David en el auditorio frente al resto de sus compañeros y Will. Letra David: ¿Cómo puede ser verdad? Last night I dreamt of San Pedro Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song Young girl with eyes like the desert It all seems like yesterday, not far away David y Santana: Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Santana: I fell in love with San Pedro Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me Te dijo te amo I prayed that the days would last They went so fast David y Santana: Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Santana: Yo quiero estar donde el sol toca cielo Cuando es hora de siesta tu los puedes ver pasar Caras muy bellas, no importa nada Where girl loves a boy And a boy... David: Loves a girl Todos: Your Spanish lullaby David: Last night I dreamt of San Pedro David y Santana: It all seems like yesterday, not far away Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Santana: Spanish lullaby David: Oh na na na na na na na na Santana: ¡Te dijo te amo! David: Yeah, yeah Santana: La la la, la la la David: The Spanish lullaby Santana: Oh oh oh ooh, yeah Todos: La Isla Bonita David: La Isla Bonita David y Santana: Bonita, bonita Your Spanish lulluby Curiosidades *En "Big Brother", Sue dice que el Club Glee gasto "muchos millones" en un espectáculo de luz láser para que Santana pudiera bailar con un portero polinesio de la escuela de noche, a lo que Santana dice "En realidad, el era puertorriqueño". En la conversación, ser referían a esta presentación.